In general, organic electronic devices are devices characterized in that a phenomenon such as light emission or a flow of electricity occurs when charges are injected into an organic layer provided between a positive electrode and a negative electrode, and it is possible to manufacture a device which serves various functions according to the organic material selected.
As a representative example, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have drawn attention as a next generation flat panel display due to thin thickness and lightweight and excellent color impression, and may be manufactured on a glass substrate, an inorganic material substrate comprising silicon, a metal substrate, and a flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate or a metal foil in the related art. These organic electronic devices are very vulnerable to moisture and oxygen and thus have a disadvantage in that light emitting efficiency and a service life are significantly reduced when the devices are exposed to the air or when moisture is introduced into the inside of a panel from the outside.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, attempts have been made to block moisture and oxygen introduced from the outside by using an encapsulant film using a glass cap or a metal cap or a laminating method or depositing inorganic materials. Further, there are methods for implementing adhesive properties and encapsulation properties by applying a curable film or a curable material on a surface of an organic layer or a metal layer, and then performing a curing process.
However, the glass cap has a problem in implementing a large area due to mechanical damage and the like, and the metal cap has a problem in processes due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficients with a substrate. Further, an adhesive film using the laminating method has problems such as introduction of moisture and oxygen through an interface of the adhesive surface of the film, and the existing processes in which organic materials are deposited under vacuum and inorganic materials are sputtered under vacuum have problems in that productivity is low because inorganic materials need to be deposited in multilayers by a sputtering system under vacuum in order to prevent the introduction of water and oxygen through an interface on the top of the sputtering, and productivity deteriorates and mass production is unavailable because organic materials and inorganic materials need to be formed in multilayers under vacuum.
In addition, a liquid encapsulation method has a disadvantage in that byproducts produced during the curing process or unreacted residue and the like in a curing initiator remain inside a hermetically sealed structure and thus interrupt the driving of an organic electronic device or shorten a service life of the organic electronic device, and the like.
Furthermore, when using a metal cap method in which a moisture absorbent is provided inside a panel during the encapsulation of the organic electronic device, an extension portion which protrudes at a predetermined height is formed in a metal cap structure for using a moisture absorbent, and when the metal cap is lastly bonded to a substrate using an adhesive, or an organic light emitting device is encapsulated by processing glass to form a glass cap, a method of bonding the metal cap to the substrate by using a method such as sand blast or etching to provide a moisture absorbent inside a predetermined groove is used. The method in the related art makes it difficult to process the metal cap due to an expansion of a space inside the encapsulation when a panel becomes large, and may cause a problem in that the glass cap is easily broken by external pressure.